¿Amor?
by Mitsuki-neko-uchiha
Summary: Y había sentido esas sensación extraña en el estomago. ¿Era amor? ¿O simplemente estaba deslumbrado?


**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, la idea original es de Ryan Murphy y la serie es trasmitida por la cadena televisiva FOX. Yo solo utilizo los personajes y escenario para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro, únicamente hacer un tributo a la serie.

* * *

Sebastian se adentró a su departamento dando un portazo, lanzo la mochila un lado del sillón, junto con su bufanda, pues ya estaban a mitad de otoño, y se encerró en su habitación dando otro portazo. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama tamaño matrimonial, con el celular en sus manos, en la pantalla aún se mostraba el mensaje que había recibido hacia unos diez minutos _"Quiero verte esta noche"_. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, debía saber qué demonios le pasaba.

Tenía cerca de un mes de mantener cierto contacto con David Karofsky, ese muchacho que había conocido hacía dos años en Scandals, aquel muchacho que había tratado de suicidarse después de que se había descubierto su homosexualidad. Se habían encontrado en un bar cercano a Central Park, ambos se habían reconocido de inmediato, esa misma noche habían terminado en el departamento de Sebastian con algunos tragos de más bajo las sabanas de su cama.

A la mañana siguiente había despertado, aun en brazos de David y no supo que hacer, jamás en su vida había despertado con ninguno de sus "amantes", no se movió hasta que sintió los labios del otro besando su nuca.

Eso se había repetido el fin de semana de la segunda semana y siguió repitiéndose dos o tres veces por las semanas siguientes. Y todo había estado bien, o lo estuvo hasta que una mañana David le había regalado una rosa, sabía que no era algo importante, el mismo David le había dicho que se la había encontrado, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera. Y ahí se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Camino hasta la sala y tomo su portátil. Tecleo su contraseña y abrió su Facebook, tenía algunas notificaciones que ignoro y rápidamente se dirigió al chat. Dio un suspiro de frustración cuando noto que Blaine no estaba conectado. Cerro la computadora y regreso a la habitación por su celular.

"_Tú, yo, en una hora, en el café de siempre. Si no vas, tu lindo novio sabrá quién te ayudo a elegir su regalo de cumpleaños"_. Sonrió al ver la respuesta _"Habría ido aun si la necesidad de la amenaza ;)"_. Se tiro de espaldas en la cama y cerró los ojos, descansaría un poco más.

Llego cinco minutos antes de la hora, necesitaba tranquilizarse lo mayor posible. Trato de sonreír cunado Blaine entro a la cafetería.

— Ordena, una vez que te sientes no dejare de hablar. —Blaine alzo las cejas en señal de sorpresa pero no opuso resistencia, fue a la caja y a los cinco minutos regreso con un café en la mano.

— Okey… ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? —La eterna sonrisa de Blaine le hizo sentir un poco mejor.

— Ya sabes, escuela, trabajo… cosas…

— A ti te pasa algo. — Recargo su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, con la otra bebía su café.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Claro.

— Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie ¡A nadie!

— Lo juro por mis libros de pasta dura autografiados de Harry Potter. — Rio al ver la expresión de burla de Sebastian.

— Bieeen… ¿Cómo… como sabes… emh, cuando alguien… cuando alguien te gusta?... te gusta enserio —Odio el hecho de haber tardado tanto en hacer la pregunta.

— Oh por dios… Sebastian ¿Es enserio? —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, el tono de alegría en la voz de Blaine no le hizo sentir mejor —. ¿Quién es?

— Primero contesta mi pregunta.

— Bueno… no lo sé… supongo que las sensaciones que te hace sentir esa persona.

— ¿Cómo sabias que te gustaba Kurt? Es decir, ya tienen cuatro años de ser novios, dos de ellos viviendo juntos, y no sé tú, pero yo ya oigo campanas de boda. —Bebió de moka al terminar de hablar.

— Yo también las oigo… —Dijo en un suspiro meloso, después carraspeo para concentrarse en el tema nuevamente —, es que… cuando supe que me gustaba me sentí, completo, cualquier gesto que tuviera, por pequeño que fuera, hacía que mi corazón latiera con fuerza… cuando fue mi novio fui absolutamente feliz… luego empezamos a vivir juntos.

— ¿Pero cómo supiste que te gustaba? —Por primera vez no le molesto escuchar la historia llena de azúcar, flores y arcoíris de Blaine y Kurt.

— Siempre me había gustado físicamente… me gustaba su forma de ser, y sonara raro, pero supe que estaba perdidamente enamorado cuando lloro.

— ¿Cuándo lloro?

— Te dije que sonaba raro… pero es que en ese momento yo sentí que debía estar con él, para lo que necesitara, si, estaba enamorado, aun lo estoy. —Dio un suspiro, mirando un punto indefinido.

— Yo no quiero hacer llorar a esa persona… es que, no sé, quiero estar con él y me gusta verlo… me gusta bastante hacerlo con el… es diferente estar con él.

— ¿Y estas seguro de que te gusta? ¿No es solo un capricho? Tenemos tres años de conocernos, y sé que no suena bonito, pero no… ¿Cómo decirlo?

— Si, lo sé… no soy la clase de persona con la que se busca algo serio… pero te digo que nunca me había sentido así. —Termino su café —. La verdad tengo miedo de que él no sienta lo mismo que yo. Es decir, no tiene una razón para querer algo más serio.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Igualmente termino su café.

— Nosotros no nos conocimos y tuvimos una amistad antes. No sé mucho de el… bueno, algunas cosas, pero no las considero importantes.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —Blaine se había propuesto saber quién era.

— Ama el americano, no le gustan los días lluviosos, sus chocolates favoritos son los que tienen crema de whisky… le gustan las flores, excepto las margaritas.

— Yo creo que esas cosas son importantes.

— Pero te digo que él no lo ve así; él no busca nada serio conmigo. —Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos apoyados sobre la mesa. Blaine le pasó la mano por la cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello y tratando de darle su apoyo —. Se sinceró ¿Realmente me estoy enamorando? ¿O solo estoy obsesionado?

— Eso es algo que solo tú puedes saber. —Al notar que Sebastian no respondía pensó en algo que pudiera ayudarlo —, ¿Y si averiguas si te quiere?

— ¿Cómo?

— Hablando.

— Joder Blaine ¿Cómo eso va a ayudar?

— Tu sabes bien cuando alguien se derrite por hacerlo contigo, trata de hacer lo mismo, pero sin el sentido sexual. —Agito el vaso vacío de café.

— Creo que eso es más difícil… lo voy a ver esta noche.

— Aprovecha…

— Lo intentare… ¿Y cómo va la universidad? —Hablar de otras cosas le haría sentir mejor —, Me dijeron que obtuviste algo en una obra.

— ¡Sí! Estoy emocionado, no es la gran cosa, pero es algo ¿Tu aun cantas?

— Si, a veces… tú sabes que leyes y música no tiene mucho que ver uno con el otro.

* * *

Entro al bar de siempre, saludando a algunos conocidos en la entrada y se dirigió a la barra, ordeno una margarita y miro directo a la pista de baile. De tanto en tanto observaba la entrada, esperando el momento en el que entrara, miro al otro lado del establecimiento y le devolvió la sonrisa a un hombre que le miraba desde una mesa, le ignoro de nuevo, debía concentrarse en lo importante.

— Si no llego eres capaz de irte con él. —Sintió un brazo rodearle la cintura.

— ¿Celoso? —Se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de David.

— Bastante. —Le beso con algo de rudeza.

— ¿Cerveza?

— Lo mismo que tú. —Se sentó a un lado, aun rodeándole con el brazo.

Durante las dos horas que estuvieron juntos la plática se basó en lo que habían hecho en la semana, para Sebastian no fue difícil darse cuenta de que David realmente buscaba un encuentro físico con él, la forma en la que se le acercaba, la forma en la que trataba de que sus cuerpos se tocasen, las sonrisas. Pero no encontraba un indicio de otra cosa, o más bien, no sabía cómo identificarlo.

Se retiraron a una mesa más alejada de la gente y de las brillantes luces. Con una copa en la mano se sentaron en un sillón de dos plazas, quizás demasiado juntos. Sebastian soltó una risa cuando David se acercó a su cuello, rodeándole la cintura, y roso suavemente la nariz contra la piel de esa área provocándole cosquillas, hizo lo posible para no soltar su copa, por lo que la dejo en la mesa, pero David no le soltó y le beso en la nuca.

— Me haces cosquillas. —Susurro, girándose y rodeándole el cuello. David le sujeto de la barbilla e hizo que alzara el rostro para que pudiera besarle la parte baja de la barbilla. Hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y se aseguró de que nadie les mirara, se dejó llevar al ver que pasaban desapercibidos por los demás clientes del bar. Le rodeo el cuello con las manos y comenzó un beso hambriento, hizo un sonido parecido al de un ronroneo cuando el más grande le acaricio bajo la camisa —. David… espera…

— ¿Qué?

— Vamos a tu casa. —Sonrió seductor y volvió a besarlo, para asegurarse de que lo había convencido.

— Como tú quieras.

Salieron juntos del bar, riendo, Sebastian tuvo que convencer a David de que le dejase ir en su propio auto. Condujo siguiendo la camioneta de David y aparco en el estacionamiento del edificio en donde vivía el ruso. Subieron entre besos por la escalera hasta llegar al departamento del otro.

Cuando entraron David no le dio oportunidad de dejar su chamarra en el sillón pues lo había acorralado contra la puerta besándolo fieramente, él se limitó a rodearle el cuello con los brazos y empujándose para poder enganchar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de David, quien le sujeto con fuerza de las nalgas, apretándolas por encima de los pantalones. Dejo salir un suspiro cerca de su oído y le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. David comenzó a caminar hasta la habitación, sin separar los labios de los suyos y lo arrojo sobre la cama; ambos se sacaron los zapatos y Sebastian sostuvo su peso en sus antebrazos, alzando la parte alta de su cuerpo y mirando a David, quien se quitó la chaqueta y la dejo caer al piso, se recostó por completo, tocándose por encima de la ropa, disfrutando de la mirada que le dedicaba Karofsky. Abrió sus piernas invitándole a que se acomodara sobre él, y fue obedecido de inmediato, pues a los pocos segundos ya se estaban besando nuevamente.

Dejo que le quitara la camisa y que recorriera su pecho con sus manos. Soltó un jadeo cuando apretó uno de sus pezones, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y alzo la cadera para poder chocar sus caderas.

— David… —Dijo con un tono cariñoso —. ¿Podemos jugar? —Sabia cuando le gustaba que le dijera eso y disfruto enormemente la sonrisa que adorno el rostro de su amante.

— Todo lo que tú quieras. —Comenzó a besarle el cuello y haciendo un recorrido hasta sus hombros, mordiéndolos suavemente, Sebastian contuvo un jadeo de susto cuando David lo giro, haciendo que quedara acostado sobre su vientre. Suspiro complacido cuando comen a besarle la nuca y la parte trasera de los hombros, bajando por su espalda hasta llegar a la horilla del pantalón. Llamo su atención arqueando la espalda y diciendo un nombre.

Gateo hasta la cabecera de la cama y recargo su espalda sobre esta, invitando a Karofsky a acomodarse sobre él, cuando estuvo sobre el introdujo la mano bajo su camisa, acariciando su pecho fornido, le saco la camisa y pego sus pechos, acercando sus labios a su cuello y succionando suavemente, dejándole una pequeña marca roja. Acaricio su cabello suavemente y le beso en los labios, correspondiéndole una sonrisa; se miraron a los ojos mientras David le desabrochaba los pantalones y se los bajaba con todo y boxers, dejando libre su erección. Se miraron a los ojos y Sebastian ahogo un gemido cuando comenzó a masturbarlo, arqueo ligeramente la espalda y le paso las manos por la espalda.

— ¿Se siente bien? —Dijo en voz baja David, besándole la barbilla. El rubio apenas y pudo responder, deslizo sus manos hasta los vaqueros del otro y lo abrió rápidamente, buscando quitárselos, pero se lo impido —. Creí que querías jugar antes. —Pronuncio divertidamente mientras veía la mirada suplicante de Sebastian. Le acomodo en la cama, haciendo que apoyara su cabeza sobre las almohadas y recorrió con sus manos todo su cuerpo, atrapo una de sus manos e hizo que la introdujera dentro de su pantalón. — Ya sabes que hacer —. Dijo con voz ronca mientras Sebastian le bajaba un poco los pantalones y sacaba su pene, comenzando a masturbarlo. Se alzó haciendo que David se sentara en la cama, se agacho y paso la lengua por toda su longitud, escuchando como el ruso suspiraba de placer. Lo introdujo por completo en su boca y empezó a succionar suavemente, sacándolo de vez en cuando para masturbarlo únicamente. Karosfky soltó un fuerte gemido y se empujó con más fuerza contra la boca de Sebastian, este se alzó y fue rodeado por los brazos de David, quien lo volvió a recostar en la cama.

— David… —Era hora o nunca, le rodeo con fuerza el cuello y le beso pausadamente, sintió una sensación extraña en el estómago cuando fue correspondido —. Hazlo ya.

David tomo una de las almohadas y la coloco bajo la cadera de Sebastian. Se estiro hasta la cómoda que estaba a lado de la cama y saco un par de paquetitos metálicos y un tubo de lubricante. Los dejo a un lado y se recostó sobre él, le separo las piernas acomodándose sobre él, ambos jadearon por el roce entre sus miembros y el calor que despedía el cuerpo del otro. Karofsky se quitó los pantalones por completo y levanto las piernas de Sebastian para poder penetrarlo con mayor facilidad. Abrió uno de los preservativos y se lo puso rápidamente, tomo el tubo de lubricante y se puso una generosa cantidad sobre su pene y acaricio la entrada de Sebastian, introduciendo dos dedos, escuchando complacido el grito de place de Sebastian, unos minutos después los saco y comenzó a introducirse lentamente, sintiendo como los anillos de músculos cedían y le apretaban.

— d-David… te quiero. —Dijo con la respiración agitada y apenas en un susurro, sintió su corazón encogerse cuando escucho la risa de David, quien le sujeto de la cadera y se adentró por completo con una fuerte envestida, causando que Sebastian diera un fuerte gemido, mitad dolor, mitad placer. Se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros y le clavo las uñas. Arqueo su espalda y movió su cadera, aun esperando una respuesta por parte del ruso, pero esta no llego; las envestidas eran fuertes, casi violentas, pero siempre era así cuando lo hacían —. David… —Fue besado rápidamente, cortando sus palabras.

— No digas nada —Acomodo sus antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Sebastian y se empujó apoyando su peso sobre ellos. Sebastian se alzó para poder besarlo y sintió lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

Gimió con fuerza y sintió ese conocido escalofrió en la parte baja del cuerpo. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y movió sus caderas contra las de Karofsky, acrecentando el placer para ambos, escucho como David gemía con fuerza, indicándole que acababa de terminar pero aun así se movía con fuerza, golpeando ese punto en su interior que le hacía sentir una sensación gloriosa que le hizo llegar al orgasmo, terminando abundantemente entre sus vientres. Se quedó quieto con la respiración agitada, cerro sus ojos y sintió como salía de su interior, le miro cuando se acostó a su lado, igual de agitado que él, se acercó y se acomodó pegado a él, sintió la mano de David acariciarle cerca de las cosquillas y cerro sus ojos para quedarse dormido.

Despertó a los diez minutos recostado contra el pecho de Karofsky, miro el reloj que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y se permitió reconfortarse con el calor de los brazos de David que le rodeaban la cintura. Cerro sus ojos suavemente y acaricio con el pulgar el bien formado brazo del muchacho, se sentía bien así. Dio un suspiro y abrió sus ojos lentamente, ya había tomado una decisión.

Se trató de mover, quedando de lado, pero David se reusaba a soltarlo. Sebastian acaricio con cuidado una de sus manos y con ese contacto el brazo del otro se relajó, quito sus brazos y se levantó de la cama, busco su ropa alrededor de la cama y se vistió rápidamente. Iba a salir por la puerta pero se regresó y le miro por un momento, le dolía no ser correspondido, pero era lo mejor. Se inclinó y le beso en los labios.

— Adiós. —Salió y cerró la puerta suavemente.

* * *

_¿Podemos vernos hoy? ¿Estás bien? ¿Hice algo que te molestara? ¿Al menos contestaras mis llamadas? _Eran los mensajes que había estado recibiendo desde hacía un mes, sin contar los mensajes de voz y las llamadas perdidas, que ya superaban las cien. Pero era lo mejor, él sabía bien que no se podía mantener una relación así y que lo mejor era cortar el contacto por completo.

Trato de prestar atención al enorme pizarrón que estaba a no más de cuatro metros de él, pero no pudo. Su mirada estaba fija en él y anotaba lo escrito ahí, pero no prestaba atención. Dio un suspiro cuando termino la clase y tomo sus cosas, tenía que hacer unas compras y terminar un trabajo acerca de los artículos de la constitución.

Condujo hasta un supermercado cercano a su casa y se adentró con un carrito. Observaba la lista de compras en su celular, mirando los pasillos, estaba metiendo algunas manzanas cuando una voz conocida le llamo.

— Por fin te encuentro —Se giró lentamente, esperando que fuera otra alucinación —. Sebastian ¿Qué ocurre?

— David… yo —Se alejó un paso cuando David quiso abrazarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? Sebastian… —Le sujeto de la muñeca suavemente. — ¿Por qué no has querido hablar conmigo?

— Tu sabes porque, es lo mejor… no podíamos… no podía hacerlo.

— Sebastian ¿De qué demonios hablas? Esa mañana desperté y no estabas. — Le apretó con más fuerza, Sebastian quiso alejarse.

— ¡Tú sabes de que hablo! Yo entiendo que no sientas lo mismo que yo. —Trato de tranquilizarse para no armar una escena en el lugar —. Por eso es mejor alejarnos, una relación como la que llevábamos no se puede tener con sentimientos de por medio.

— ¡¿Y por qué no? —La gente les miro por el tono alto de voz.

— Tú sabes… —Se soltó con fuerza y se alejó, dejando el carrito y dirigiéndose a la salida.

— ¡Espera! —Le sujeto con fuerza del brazo —. Explícame por qué no…

— ¡Suficiente! Aléjate, por favor, solo aléjate… es lo mejor.

— ¡No! Escúchame.

— ¡Basta! ¡Déjame en paz! —Dos policías llegaron para preguntarle a Sebastian si David le estaba molestando, aprovechando eso salió corriendo y subió a su auto ignorando los llamados del otro.

Acelero y salió a la carretera con la respiración agitada, solo tenía un lugar a donde poder ir.

* * *

Toco el timbre repetidamente, ese era el único lugar a donde podía ir aun sabiendo que podía causar un problema. Apenas la puerta se abrió se lanzó a los brazos de Blaine, y dejo que las lágrimas salieran.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Kurt apareció cuando Blaine cerró la puerta y camino con la clara intención de separarle del moreno, quien le hizo una seña con la mano para que se detuviera y abrazo a Sebastian, quien soltó un sollozo. Ante eso el castaño le miro extrañado y después miro a Blaine de forma preocupada, este le dedico la misma mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa Sebastian? —Le acaricio la espalda suavemente, el no contesto, simplemente siguió llorando. Kurt fue a la cocina para poner a calentar agua y prepararle un té a Sebastian.

Se mantuvo abrazado a Blaine por diez minutos, ahora sentado en uno de los sillones, llorando silenciosamente. Una vez tranquilizado se separó, limpiándose la cara con las manos repetidamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sebastian?

— Lo vi Blaine, me hablo. — La voz se le cortaba.

— ¿Quién? —Tuvo que interpretar la mirada de Sebastian para entender —. Oh… ¿Qué paso?

— Hice lo que me dijiste, le dije que lo quería… él se rio, no me dejo decírselo de nuevo ¡Ni siquiera me contesto! —Parpadeo varias veces y alzo la cabeza para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan.

— Yo… lo siento, pero quizás era lo mejor. Tal vez él no era la persona indicada para ti. —Le apretó el hombro suavemente, Kurt entro a la sala con una taza roja en la mano y se la entregó a Blaine, quien la dejo en la mesa.

— Es la primera persona de la que… me enamoro. —Kurt le miro sin creerle mucho —. Debe ser karma, hice eso muchas veces, ya era hora de que me pasara.

— No digas eso. —Blaine le entregó la taza —. Bébelo, aun estas alterado. —El celular de Kurt sonó y volvió a la cocina.

— Él también lo cree. —Bebió él te, haciendo una mueca de disgusto —. Y trata de matarme con esto. —Blaine rio.

— Si, ten por seguro que lo cree, y no, Kurt no es tan malo, te puedo asegurar que, aunque no lo demuestre, está preocupado, si no, no te habría preparado ese te.

— Que sabe raro… y medio sueño. Realmente trata de matarme.

— Blaine ¿Puedes venir? —La voz de Kurt sonó desde la cocina.

— Vengo en un momento. —Se levantó y salió de la habitación, Sebastian cerró los ojos. Sin duda era karma, él había rechazado a tantos antes porque habían desarrollado sentimientos por él, sin contar todas las personas que había herido, Blaine y Kurt entre ellas. La vida le estaba cobrando todos sus errores —. Hey… ven con nosotros esta noche, iremos a bailar y a beber algo, sé que eso te animara. Un amigo de Kurt estará ahí también, bueno, es amigo mío también… el punto es que está pasando por algo parecido a ti, podrían congeniar o algo así.

— No lo sé, no me siento con ánimos.

— Lo peor que puedes hacer es quedarte pensando en él. —Kurt estaba recargado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados —. Lo sé por experiencia propia. —Le recalco, Sebastian solo se le quedo viendo.

— Iré.

— ¡Genial! —Exclamo Blaine, mirando a Kurt y sonriéndole agradecidamente.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la mesa que habían escogido, un Martini en la mano. Miraba la pista de baile, en donde se hallaban Blaine y Kurt; no podía evitar reír, Blaine seguía siendo sensible al alcohol, pues ya se encontraba bastante animado y Kurt seguía moviéndose de manera graciosa. Al final no había sido mala idea, ya tenía tres números nuevos en su celular y estaba seguro de que conseguiría más, incluso salir con nueva compañía del bar.

— Tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa. — Un hombre llego hasta donde estaba, con una cerveza en la mano —. ¿Estás solo?

— Más o menos. —Respondió, analizándolo. Era castaño, de piel morena y de ojos, que por las luces, se veían azules. Por su ropa se notaba que era de dinero —. ¿Y tú?

— Totalmente.

— Eso me sorprende. —Le sonrió.

— Me sorprende más ver que alguien tan bien parecido como tú lo este. —Se le acerco más, dejando la cerveza en la mesa —. ¿Qué te parece si bailamos un rato? —Le guiño un ojo, Sebastian se levantó y le siguió hasta que encontraron un buen lugar para bailar. — A todo esto, me llamo Ariel.

— Sebastian.

Se movían al rimo de la música, sus cuerpos pegados. Las luces de colores destellaban y recorrían la pista, no se molestó cuando Ariel le tomo de la cadera, pegándolos un poco más y permitiéndole sentir perfectamente sus movimientos y el bulto de sus pantalones. Le rodeo el cuello y bailaron de esa manera por un buen rato; noto el escenario que había a unos metros y observo que una banda se preparaba para tocar.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más alejado de la gente? —El castaño le grito cerca del oído por la fuerte música.

— No veo por qué no —Y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía la espalda pegada contra una de las paredes y su boca estaba siendo atacada por Ariel. Se sentía extraño pero sabía que eso era lo que necesitaba, olvidar todo lo que había pasado con Karofsky. Le rodeo el cuello con las manos e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca del otro. Sintió su mano subiendo por su muslo y la otra tocando su trasero descaradamente, pero estaba bien, o lo estaba hasta que sintió como se apartaba bruscamente, al mismo tiempo escucho algunos gritos y observo que Ariel se hallaba en el piso, mirando con el ceño fruncido a un punto exacto.

— ¡Aléjate de el! —Se giró rápidamente encontrándose con David, que tenía la cara roja, la respiración agitada y las manos empuñadas.

— ¡Oh Dios, David! ¡¿Qué hiciste? —Blaine y Kurt llegaron corriendo sin entender él porque del actuar del muchacho. Sebastian soltó un jadeo cuando le sujeto con fuerza del brazo y lo jalo detrás de él, Blaine y Kurt le ayudaron cuando estuvo a punto de caer.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —Ariel se levantó limpiándose un hilo de sangre que bajaba por su labio. David le sujeto con fuerza del cuello de la camisa y lo acerco a él violentamente.

— Solo aléjate de Sebastian ¿Entendiste? —Kurt se le acercó para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

— Sebastian, la persona de la que hablabas ¿era… David? —Blaine le acompaño a sentarse en la mesa en la que estaban y miro como bebía lo que quedaba en una copa—. Espera que los de seguridad no se den cuenta, oh Dios, Kurt se quedó halla. —Y se fue en busca de su pareja.

Él se quedó ahí, rogando a cualquier Dios porque convencieran a David de irse y que se alejara de él, que le dijeran que no quería verlo nunca más. Llamo la atención de una mesera que iba con poca ropa y le ordeno un ruso blanco y un caballito de tequila, necesitaba despejarse. En menos de cinco minutos ya tenía los dos vasos frente a él. Se tomó de golpe el tequila y después le dio un trago al ruso blanco.

Dio un suspiro entrecortado y lamentable, se sentía mal, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse de ahí y con algo de suerte se podría encontrar con Ariel afuera, porque dudaba que aún se hallara en el bar.

— ¡David! ¡Espera! — Entre el bullicio logro escuchar la voz de Kurt.

— ¿Dónde está? —Sebastian se levantó e hizo el intento de irse pero fue sujeto nuevamente del brazo. David le pego a él, rodeándolo con los brazos —. Tú no te vas de aquí.

— ¡Basta David! —Blaine le separo de Sebastian —. Esta no es la forma de arreglar las cosas.

— ¡No te metas Anderson! —Se soltó del agarre de Blaine —. Tú tampoco digas nada Kurt —Murmuro cuando el castaño se acercó a el —. Esto es entre Sebastian y yo.

— Yo no tengo ningún asunto contigo.

— ¡Sebastian! tú tampoco huyas de esto —El muchacho de los lazos le sujeto del hombro. Justo es ese momento la banda anuncio su interpretación y comenzó a tocar "She will be loved" de Maroon Five, con la voz de una delgada chica —. Habla con él, puede que tú estés equivocado. —Tomo la mano de Kurt y se alejaron de ahí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Sebastian volvió a sentarse y se terminó su bebida. Veía el vaso vacío, con restos de bebida blanca y sintiendo la mirada de David sobre él; escucho atentamente el coro de la canción y cerró sus ojos, al parecer David no iba a decir nada.

Se levantó y camino hasta la salida, ya había salido y aun escuchaba la canción que por alguna razón le hacía sentir peor.

— ¡Esta vez no escaparas! —David le sujeto con fuerza del brazo, estaba seguro de que ya tenía un moretón ahí —. ¿Quién era el tipo con el que estabas?

— ¿Podrías soltarme?... no tienes derecho a entrometerte en mi vida —Soltó cuando aflojo su agarre —. Yo soy libre de meterme con quien quiera las veces que quiera.

— No, no puedes. —Le miro.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué? Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer.

— ¡Claro que puedo!

— ¿Y por qué puedes?

— ¡Por qué te quiero! —Sebastian se quedó estático al escuchar eso, miró fijamente a David y comenzó a reír.

— No sé porque me rio si no es gracioso. —Enterró los dedos de su mano izquierda en su cabello —. Se acabó el juego David, no quiero vivir una relación así, no quiero que me amen por lastima. —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

— Yo no te quiero por lastima, Sebastian. —Comenzaron por un largo rato hasta llegar a un área habitacional, en donde se encontraba la casa de Sebastian.

— ¡Deja de seguirme! —Entraron a un pequeño parque, el cual se tenían que atravesar para llegar a casa del más bajo —. Yo te dije que no te quiero ver, no quiero nada de ti.

— Entonces ¿Por qué dijiste que me querías? ¿Era mentira?

— No, no lo era. Pero tú no…

— Joder ¿Qué no entiendes que te quiero? No es una mentira, no es por lastima —Le sujeto de ambos brazos y lo giro para poder ver a la cara bajo la luz de un viejo farol —. ¿Qué te tengo que decir para que me creas?

— ¿Por qué te reíste ese día? ¿Por qué no me dejabas decirlo? ¿Por qué no me contestaste? —Se removió para soltarse de sus manos.

— Me reí porque estaba feliz, eres hermoso Sebastian. Es solo cuestión de conocerte para caer rendido ante ti, eres único y nunca había conocido a alguien como tú. No te deje decirlo de nuevo porque simplemente era demasiado para mi… Y no es que no te haya contestado, simplemente no soy un hombre de palabras, creí que te lo había demostrado. Por eso insistí tanto después de que desperté sin ti esa mañana. —David tenía la cara roja y una expresión de vergüenza pero sin perder el tono de furia en su voz. Sebastian agacho la cabeza, tratando de creer todo lo que le había dicho, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza y sentía su cara caliente.

— No… es mejor terminar con esto — Se soltó de su brazo y comenzó a caminar.

— Mierda, ven acá —Lo tomo de los brazos y lo giro, le tomo de la barbilla con fuerza y lo beso. El rubio se resistió apoyando las manos en su pecho y tratando de alejarlo de él; apretando su mentón le obligo a abrir la boca e introdujo su lengua rápidamente. Se separó de el cuándo Sebastian lo mordió pero casi de inmediato volvió a besarlo. Después de un rato, el menor dejo de luchar, entregándose en el beso. Le sujeto con fuerza de la cintura, elevándolo unos centímetros del piso, el rubio le rodeo el cuello y engancho sus piernas a su cadera. Era tarde y no tenían miedo de ser vistos por alguien.

— David… —Dijo entrecortado después de que se separaron unos centímetros.

— ¿Ahora me crees? —Junto sus frentes, esperando por unos minutos que le parecieron horas por una respuesta.

— Creo que no… —Susurro bajito, sus ojos brillando —, quizás necesito que me lo demuestres mejor. —Sonrió apretando más sus muslos alrededor de la cintura de David.

— Bueno… tu casa está cerca, podría mostrártelo muy bien halla —Sonrió cuando Sebastian le dio un beso rápido en los labios y lo bajo de nuevo cuidadosamente —. ¿Vamos?

Recorrieron en silencio el resto del camino, David le paso un brazo por los hombros cuando el viento frio soplo con fuerza y provoco que algunas hojas naranjas cayeran al piso.

Apenas entraron a la casa Sebastian lo dirigió a su habitación, en donde se acostaron en la cama. David no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a quitarle la ropa dejándolo completamente desnudo. El rubio se mantuvo quieto, dejándose llevar por las acciones del otro.

— ¿Sabes que voy a hacer? —Le susurro Karofsky acomodándose sobre él.

— ¿Qué? —Le rodeo el cuello, juntando sus labios.

— Te tendré aquí por una semana, y nadie podrá verte, ni podrá hablar contigo…

— ¿Por qué? —Jadeo cuando David comenzó a acariciar la parte interna de sus muslos.

— Porque eres mío. Y esta semana te lo voy a demostrar —Junto sus labios fieramente.

— ¿Tú también eres mío? —Murmuro mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa.

— SI tú me dejas serlo —Sebastian sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, le sonrió.

— Si quiero.

Por primera vez Sebastian pudo decir que había hecho el amor, no había sido agresivo. Había sido lento pero sin perder la sensualidad de sus movimientos, ni mucho menos había disminuido la excitación en el encuentro.

A la mañana siguiente había despertado con David dormido sobre su espalda, sin aplastarle. Sonrió, observo que su pantalón estaba cerca y lo alcanzo estirando su brazo. Saco su celular y observo que tenía cinco mensajes y tres llamadas perdidas, dos de ellas y los mensajes de Blaine. _"Espero que David no te halla secuestrado" _Ahogo una risa al leer el último mensaje que había recibido. Sintió la necesidad de contestarle. _"No te preocupes ricitos, estoy bien. David está aquí conmigo ;). Gracias por lo de anoche"_ A los pocos minutos de haber enviado el mensaje le llego una respuesta _"Menos mal, pensé que iba a tener que llamar a la policía para saber que había sido de ti D: ¿Algo interesante que quieras contarme?" _Presiono la pantalla del celular rápidamente. _"Dejémoslo en que tengo un nuevo novio ;D" _Apenas había presionado "enviar" cuando le fue arrebatado el celular.

— No bromeaba con eso de no dejarte hablar con nadie esta semana. —Le beso la espalda.

— Solo era Blaine y su necesidad de ayudar a todo mundo.

— Si, me imagino. —Miro la conversación en el celular de Sebastian —. ¿Nuevo novio?

— Aja, —Se giró para poder mirarlo —, ya veremos cuanto tiempo aguantas. El record es de veinte días.

— Espero sea mucho tiempo.

— Durara lo que tenga que durar. Solo vivamos el momento ¿Quieres desayunar? —Quiso levantarse pero fue jalado de regreso a la cama.

— A ti. —Jalo las sabanas y los cubrió a ambos.

* * *

No estaba segura de publicar esto, pero realmente tenía que hacerla. Me gusta mucho el Sebrosky, aunque creo que no es una pareja que todos gusten, pero bueno, no puedo evitarlo.

Espero que los que lleguen a leerlo me den el honor de dejar su opinión en un comentario.


End file.
